The present invention relates to an arrangement for torque transmitting to impacting and/or drilling tool as well as to an impacting and/or drilling tool cooperating with the arrangement.
With the utilization of tools having a smooth tool shaft an allowable torque transmission depends on the strength of the radial clamping of the tool shaft by jaws of a chuck. It has been proposed to provide in a smooth tool shaft recesses which are closed in an axial direction and in which the jaws of a chuck engage in a torque-transmitting manner. The driving of the tool is performed in this case by form-locking engagement of the chuck jaws into the recesses of the tool shaft and thereby is not dependent on the degree of the radial clamping by the jaws. In addition to the high manufacturing costs for such tool shafts, it also possesses the significant disadvantage in that this method of driving is suitable only for tools whose shaft has a predetermined minimum diameter. For small shaft diameters this method is not suitable since it is not possible to provide the openings which are closed in an axial direction in a thin shaft.